


Opposites Attract

by exomostlyhuman



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Magical Elements, winter fairies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exomostlyhuman/pseuds/exomostlyhuman
Summary: Though they're both Winter Faeries, Minseok and Baekhyun are almost complete opposites. Despite that though, their paths intertwine and won't seem to let go.





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

> Written for round 1 of Exo_mostlyhuman (Prompt #40) by [baeksbabygirl](http://baeksbabygirl.livejournal.com/profile)
> 
> Author Notes: Sorry that this is so short, I wanted to make it longer and better, but was a little short on time. I hope you like it anyway.

Walking through the winter wonderland that was the Winter Realm of Faerie, Minseok let out an icy breath as he kept walking, not caring who was following after him, if there was anyone at all, and certainly not caring for how others perceived him.

The cold winter faerie was centuries old now, having seen the mortal world several times fall to chaos. He liked it much more than the Faerie Realm, but he tended to like solitude, which was where he got along well with a few other winter Fae. On the other hand, there were two Winter faeries that insisted on trying to make friends with him. A few winter light faeries that didn’t like to mind their own business, and always tended to make a fuss over what he was doing, where he was going, and why they weren’t allowed to join him.

“I know you’re there.” Minseok said, swiping a hand along one of the trees, the bark freezing beneath his touch. Because he was one of the oldest of the Fae, his touch was enough to send another creature away in terror. However cute and adorable most faeries were, he wasn’t so much. And he hadn’t been in a very long time. There was a time when he was carefree and smiled, but then that Spring Fae had disappeared into the mortal realm, giving up his immortality for a human.

A human female at that.

There was a set of giggles that answered his words, and without turning he knew who each set belonged to. Two winter light faeries – one named Baekhyun, the other named Jongdae. They were both only just barely a century old, while he was near a millennia. He had seen things that they couldn’t even fathom. Beautiful and terrible things alike.  
“Come out now. There’s no use playing around in the snow.” Minseok said, and he could have sworn he heard one of them sigh, a little bit exasperated with his statement. No use playing in the snow? He already knew what they would say to that.

Of course, he didn’t quite expect for them to throw snow balls at him. 

Minseok would have normally growled or sent a flurry of freezing air their way, but then there was another onslaught, this time mixed with a little bit of light play. That attack was from Baekhyun. The light Fae always liked to show off, to anyone he could, and Minseok knew his particular skill set quite well.  
The two weren’t completely strangers, and Minseok may or may not have slept with the boy once or twice.

Which was probably why he was so obsessed with him, meaning that Baekhyun followed him around, begging to just speak and play with him. He was a free spirit, and Minseok both admired and envied his freedom.

The snowball that hit his chest as he turned then sent a smart tingle through him, a bit of electricity in the small flakes of snow drops. A bit of charged energy that Minseok shivered around. Looking up, he saw Jongdae’s eyes go wide in surprise, almost like he hadn’t quite realized he would have hit Minseok so close, and certainly not on the chest. Perhaps he had been aiming somewhere else?

Wherever he had been aiming, Minseok smirked before he cocked his head to the side and then murmured.

“Run.”

The boy winter light faeries took off running indeed, their bare feet pale as they ran, clothes sprinkled with frost and ice that always seemed to cling to every inch of a Winter Fae. Minseok was covered with frost as well, probably even more of it than they were. His eyelashes were frosted over, sparkling silver in the light through the thick white clouds, and his hair changing color every so often, almost like a mortal snow cone. At the moment it reflected a pastel blue, gleaming in the winter snow, making him look even more pale. Other days it looked pure white, and then on some others it took on a more metallic silver sheen.

Minseok wasn’t one to run after the two boys, more so the one to take his time and make them really frightened, thinking about what he might possibly have in mind for them.  
Nothing too unpleasant, he would have said, but he liked the looks on their faces when they were running scared. Not really frightened, but more of a playful kind of a fear. These boys were hard to seriously scare, anyway.

Their two sets of feet left tracks in the snow, but with a few drifts of wind, they were carefully masked over, looking as though no one has passed through here. Minseok knew when others passed by though, he could feel the discharge of their energy in the air – especially if they were Winter Fae. It was almost like how animals could sense a storm coming through, he could sense those types of things.

Really any Fae could, but Minseok especially. He had heightened senses because of his age.

Looping around one corner, their foot prints still stamped lightly into the snow, he heard their giggles from behind snow covered trees, their bodies small and thin enough that they were able to hide behind the massive pine trunks, peaking every few seconds to see where Minseok was.

“You’d think the two of you were faerie children, based on your shenanigans.” Minseok whispered, making Baekhyun let out a loud laugh – probably louder than the boy had truly meant if Jongdae’s light smack had anything to say about it. The two continued to hide, pretending as if they weren’t obviously there, and waiting until Minseok sighed. “I suppose I’ll have to go about my business and never get back at those two for throwing snowballs at their elder.” And he shook his head, hand out to tap gently on one of the spirit trees in the Winter forest. They could hear and understand him, and if things were quiet enough, he would be able to hear them speaking back to him, even, telling him secrets of what happened in the forest when he was away or sleeping.

“Minseok, wait!” Jongdae called when the older Fae turned his back then, wanting to draw them out before he unleashed his own snow flurry on them. 

Not long after Jongdae had stepped from the tree they were hiding behind, did Baekhyun as well, both standing there looking a little guilty and like two sad animals just wanting to play. Minseok couldn’t help but link them to a kitten and a puppy, the way the two pouted like they were.

It was too bad that the snow all fell off of that pine tree, masking their faces with flurries and loosened snow.

And then Minseok was erupting into a pile of laughter, his laugh a little high-pitched with delight. His eyes crinkled on the sides like they always did, the frost around his entire being melting a little with the warmth of his emotional laughter. He didn’t laugh very much, but he always seemed to when these two were around – they always seemed to bring out the best in him, despite how much he wanted to throttle the two boys sometimes.

Especially Baekhyun though – the boy that Minseok kept seeming to come back to. They were almost complete opposites, and when Minseok wanted peace and quiet the other boy wanted to laugh and play around in the snow. When it got to be enough for Minseok, he would slip away unnoticed, or so he hoped he went unnoticed. Baekhyun always managed to come after him though, asking if he was done with their little “game”. 

Minseok knew that the boy saw their little…escapades as more than just a game.

“Hey, that’s not fair.” Baekhyun said, pouting when the snow and flurries in the air settled around the two Light Fae boys. It was all in their hair, looking stark against Jongdae’s pure black, but blending almost perfectly with Baekhyun’s light blond. 

He of course, shook his head. Minseok knew how these things went and by Baekhyun saying it wasn’t fair, offering him to argue, Minseok knew that they would just collide again and again. It was a tactic Baekhyun had developed to keep the older boy talking, to keep him there with him.

Baekhyun did it every morning after they slept together and every evening they interacted in even the smallest of ways. 

He was cute like that, Minseok supposed. Cute as a puppy was, and maybe Minseok was a little attached to the boy. Maybe he was falling for him a little bit as time passed them by. Maybe Minseok was going to need him close by all the time, to show him that there were things to laugh at every once in a while, that there were things joyous about the world he lived in.

Baekhyun cocked his head to the side, waiting for Minseok to say something, but when he didn’t he hopped along, his happy-go-lucky attitude evident in the way he moved and spoke. He was like a child at times, but it was refreshing. And not very common in Winter Fae.

Jongdae was the one to speak up after a while though, and he was grinning strangely when he turned to Baekhyun and Minseok, “Jongin and I were going to mess around with the Spring Fae along the border, try to make it snow across the bridge. So I’ll see you two later!” and with that Jongdae was gone in a lightning flurry, the snow kicking up as he ran along the snow, his feet dusted with white as he disappeared.

Minseok watched the boy go and for some reason he was glad he was gone. Which made this whole situation all the more confusing for him.

“You haven’t come to visit me in a long time.” Baekhyun whispered, voice like an echo on the snow. 

There was a small light that displayed behind the boy’s features, almost like he was lit from within. And maybe he was, Minseok could never tell. The boy seemed to glow with an inner light that was hard to dampen. It was always there, and sometimes it gleamed more brilliantly – he had almost never noticed it glowed stronger in his presence. It seemed such a fundamental aspect of Baekhyun that when it flickered for a moment, Minseok was almost scared the light would go out. And with the thought of such a thing, the sky turned a little gray and it began to hail.

How strange the weather patterns were when he was upset.

The two found a small shelter away from the storm, though it had calmed considerably when Baekhyun folded his fingers around Minseok and ran with him. The storm followed where Minseok went, as he was the catalyst, but with the heavy raindrops and hail pounding against the small windows in the abandoned cottage they had found, Minseok didn’t dare let it up. It drowned out his own thoughts too much, something that he needed.

Because his thoughts were telling him to just kiss the boy and never let him go.

He wasn’t exactly sure how they always came to this – how Minseok had gone from a grumpy old Winter Fae to just another boy that was making heart eyes at the infamous Byun Baekhyun. He wasn’t a very powerful Fae, not in comparison at least to some of the older, more skilled Faeries in Winter, or even in Spring. But he was still known and he had no shortage of admirers.

And yet somehow Minseok had snuck his way into the boy’s bed and managed to hold his attention for more than a little while.

He, who was so completely messed up and aching within his own heartbreak of years past. He, who was far from extraordinary. Minseok wasn’t really anything special, not even when he tried convincing himself he was. He didn’t burn with a light so bright, not the way Baekhyun did.

A light that despite the heat, never seemed to melt the boy’s icy features, his pale fingers like dancers as they skimmed along Minseok’s arm, weaving patterns that could have been snowflakes, and left cold reminders behind that made him shiver.

Baekhyun was both warm and cold at the same time and Minseok only felt himself drawing closer to the boy, to feel more of him, closer.

“Why do we keep doing this?” the boy whispered, icy breath blowing half melted flurries into Minseok’s face. He blinked once, twice, a third time before coming up with an answer. And not really even a very concrete answer at that.

“Doing what, Baekhyun?” he replied.

The Light Fae shook his head, and Minseok noticed that some of the snow that he had caused to fall from the trees earlier was still frosted into the boy’s blond hair, sticking and decorating the crown of his head like stars in the sky. Minseok didn’t dare touch them, for fear they might melt away or break upon contact.

“This.” The boy muttered, and his eyes looked somber, far more tormented and beaten than they usually were. Baekhyun never looked so sad, he always had a perpetual smile on his face, always an eternal laugh on his lips. “Why do we keep pretending as if there isn’t something between us? You pretend more than I do, I think.” And he chuckled softly but it didn’t have the same feeling. “You pretend that there isn’t something here.”

Minseok was quiet for a few moments and that’s when he realized that the storm outside had changed to a light snowfall. His emotions were calmer now and so were his thoughts. Less of a violent snowstorm and more of a calm, cold breeze. 

Shaking his head he answered Baekhyun, “I never said anything like that.”

But the boy chuckled again, this time it sounded more painful, like he was trying to hold something back.

“You don’t have to. I can see it in your face. You either don’t want this the way that I want this, or you think that this is some kind of game. I like playing games with you, I like seeing you smile and laugh, but Minnie…” Baekhyun flinched at his own use of Minseok’s nickname, one that he had created for the older Fae. It seemed a private thing that Baekhyun hadn’t meant to say, but Minseok obliged him, nodding his head for Baekhyun to continue, “This isn’t the kind of game I like.”

Silence, snow falling outside, and then a loud sigh.

“I’m not trying to play games with you.” Minseok murmured, light sparking softly in Baekhyun’s eyes and face at his words. The snow picked up outside as Minseok looked at him from across the small space they had managed to hole themselves into. A small cottage that had been abandoned by some poor Winter Fae that had either up and moved or was long gone by some horrible test of Fate.

“Then why won’t you admit that you feel something for me, too?” Baekhyun’s voice broke and Minseok could have sworn he saw a crystal tear fall down the boy’s face for a moment, “You just leave again and again.”

This was getting to be a bit too much for Minseok, and he didn’t like the heavy topic at hand. He didn’t want to talk about commitment or his true feelings, and maybe that was the issue, but when he crossed the room toward Baekhyun he told the absolute truth, icy hands coming up to either side of Baekhyun’s face and looking the lean boy in the eyes, not looking away for quite some time.

“I’m not leaving.” He murmured, “And I do love you.” And the words were completely the truth, completely and utterly true…

Baekhyun wasn’t sure how they kept getting into this, how they kept coming back together like this, but when he woke in the morning feeling warm, he was happy. For a Winter Fae, it was rare to feel warm next to anyone, and if that was ever the case, it was because they were Spring Fae. They were opposite, warmer and kinder hearted than any of those under Winter. But to feel this with one of his own? Someone that was meant to be similar to him and share some of the same abilities because of what season they had been born under?

He felt warm next to Minseok and the snow falling outside reminded him that like the snow, it storm would be coming once again.

Baekhyun didn’t want Minseok to leave, he didn’t want the older Fae to decide he was better off without him for a few months, decide that they just weren’t enough for each other. Baekhyun wanted to laugh and smile and flow snowballs at the other, which would have only made him all the happier. Because that only meant he would get to see one of Minseok’s rare smiles, hear his rare laugh, and get to see the snow as it clung to him like it belonged there.

Minseok was the Winter, and it was something that Baekhyun belonged to.

He wanted to belong to Minseok – wanted it in the very deep pits of his immortal soul.

So when the other opened his eyes, something that usually happened before Baekhyun woke, he waited. Baekhyun waited to hear the goodbye that he had to know was coming. It always did.

“You’re leaving, aren’t you?” despite the confession last night, despite the wonderful, brilliant night they had shared. Like they always shared. Their nights together always seemed as brilliant as the stars, but maybe that was just Baekhyun’s view of things. His feelings masking the reality.  
Minseok blinked, waking up a little disoriented before he cocked an eyebrow and shook his head slowly.

“No, I’m not leaving.” He murmured, and that confused Baekhyun. 

“Y-you’re not?” and when Minseok laughed, Baekhyun could have sworn it was the most beautiful sound in the entire world. 

“No.” he answered again, “I’m not leaving this time.” And maybe Baekhyun was hallucinating but when he leaned forward to press his lips softly against Minseok’s, he could have sworn that it started to snow in that room.


End file.
